When you are bored you pick on your big brother
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: Loki is fatally wounded and with his last vestiges of magic he teleports himself right into Thor's room in the Avenger's Tower. Because when all is said and done, Loki wants to be with someone who loves him during his final moments. (Crack!fic, Mocking, Humor)


**Notes**: This is a response to a prompt over there: norsekink. livejournal 9985. html? replyto=20219649

I tried to do it well. xD

And... "Warnings": **Without** beta.

* * *

Thor was in his room of the Tower, reading a comic in which the protagonist got a powerful note in with which you could kill whomever you wanted just by writing his or her full name on it when he sensed something. He was slightly sensible to magic and it's disruptions so he knew when someone cast a spell – Tony liked to call it his spider sense tingling; he still didn't understand why everybody laughed at it.

So he got up, not fast enough to receive his brother on his arms. Dark hair messed, bloodied face, laborious breathing, clothes torn.

"Brother!" he exclaimed. What, who could have done this to his little brother?

"Thor... help...," Loki's voice was shaking, he coughed blood. A lot of blood. Thor was drenched in Loki's blood now, and his brother looked paler than ever.

"Oh! Dammit all! What the hell happened!" Thor dragged his injured, and most surely dying, brother to the medical facility of the Tower, leaving a trail of blood.

"Thor... I... won't..." another cough and more blood.

Natasha was there, stitching some wound she had done to Tony – he couldn't keep his hands to himself, right? – And she looked like she was enjoying the faces Tony made every time she added a new stitch.

Their faces went blank when Thor stormed in, roaring, "I need your help, my companions. My beloved brother is in need of a medic right now."

"... don't... won't... survive," said Loki, with closed eyes, and coughed again, drenching even more Thor's clothes, dramatically. In Natasha's opinion too dramatically to be real. She roller her eyes.

"Oh, god! What did you do to him? Don't you know how to play with the younger ones?" scolded Tony.

But they called a medic, nonetheless, and left the room, and Thor, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Thor laid his dying brother on a bed and stroked his hair. "You will see, brother, you will get well."

"no... Thor... I won't... this... is... too much."

Thor was genuinely worried about his brother, and that must be showing in his face, because Loki smiled tenderly – or that's what the blonde though. Loki coughed again, though it sounded much alike a snicker, but he was injured, and dying and there was too much blood and Loki smiling at this time wasn't good at all.

"You won't die, brother. I won't let you die. I... I... You can't die, you are my beloved brother," Thor was crying by now, gripping one of Loki's hand.

"Thor... Thor... It's... too late... Tell Mother... I love her... and Father... I didn't meant that thing... about his toothpaste... and... and...," Loki closed his eyes now, his head falling.

Thor shook his head. "No, brother, no. Don't die!" He hugged his still warm bother, hearing a little moan.

"Can't... breath..."

"Oh! My dearest brother! You are still here!" And Thor looked at Loki's eyes, now opened. "Nothing matters now. I won't have another opportunity. Broth- Loki, I love you. I love you with all my soul, and after I die in honorable battle, while defending and protecting, I'll meet you on Valhalla. And we will fest and drink and laugh again. We will be together again and our love will bloom and we will be the happiest warriors"

Loki had a strange grin. Not a grin at all. Almost as if he was in pain. And it looked like he had more trouble to breathe.

It was then when the doctor showed up and, seeing all that blood, chased out Thor so she could tent to Loki's wounds. Natasha was waiting for him and guided him to his own room.

"Take a shower and change. I'm sure they will be done when you finish."

He nodded, automatically. He did what she told him, and when he came out his room, Loki was in the living room, putting on a t-shirt over some bandages. Tony was beside him, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Brother!" Thor ran and had Loki between his strong arms in less than a heart beat. "Oh, thanks Odin, you are well."

"Well, it wasn't that bad. Just a burn and some cuts," said Tony.

Thor frowned. "What is that you speak of? I saw all that blood. You saw all that blood!"

"Oh! Of course I saw. It was over all the floor. Do you know how difficult is to clean blood stains?"

"Don't talk like that to my brother! He is still injured, and why aren't you resting?"

Loki was trembling in his embrace. Thor let him go and stepped back to look at him. Loki's face was red and he had the same weird expression than before.

"So, where did you get all that blood? Because you, and I, and this one," Natasha nodded towards Tony, "know that the body can't contain all those liters."

"No! I saw it coming out from him, when he coughed," Thor said.

Loki burst out laughing, bending over, both hands on his stomach, almost barely breathing. His laughter was louder than he had ever heard. Thor was confused now.

"Thor, your brother, when he coughed, just aimed at you. You were literally drenched in blood... or in what he used to pass for blood." Natasha had a red stain on her finger. She tasted it. "Sweet, not metal flavor. What's this?"

But Loki was still laughing.

"So, I had been tricked into believing he was dying."

"Yep, dude," said Tony, playing with something on his hand. "JARVIS show us what happened a few minutes ago."

And then Thor looked at himself. And Loki laughed even more. And he felt like hitting his brother, hard, on the head, with his palm extended. So he did.

"Auch! That's not the way of treating your younger sibling, and lest when he is injured!"

"I'm gonna kill you, Loki. YOU GAVE ME A FRIGHT!"

Loki flew, Thor went after him. They could still Loki's laughter and Thor's complains.

Natasha snickered. She was looking at the footage. "I think this is one of the most imaginative ways of making a prank."

"But brother, why do you want to smash Mjolnir on me now? You were about to kiss me before," and Loki mimicked the sound of a kiss.

Thor groaned. "That's not funny, brother." Thor was bright red.

"But you love me, don't you?"

Thor was about to grip Loki's arm when he disappeared in thin air, still his mocking laughter floating on the air.

* * *

**Final notes**:

These are the bonuses? Please, tell me I got them. x333

**Bonuses**:  
+100 - Loki dies in Thor's arms while Thor affirms his eternal love and devotion, pledges they will be reunited in Valhalla.  
+1000 - Happy Ending- Loki is saved by the Avenger's medical team.  
**+1000000000** - Loki is not actually fatally wounded (though he is wounded) and is messing with Thor, wants to test his brother, see how he'll react, hear the endearments Thor will lavish on him, etc. He is a trickster after all and even tricksters need love once in a while. ;)


End file.
